


Bang Bang

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: One loves her, one wants her, one needs her. No where is safe.(Y/N) grew up as Ivar’s best friend.  A life filled with unexpected turns and an ever watchful friend. But when Ragnar returns her friends change and she makes a gruesome discovery.  With Ivar knowing her every move (Y/N) must survive  a battle for power, a fight between brothers and a rivalry for (Y/N) herself.





	1. Chapter 1

How? That was often the question you found you asked yourself when you found yourself in these situations. The lavish car in front of you contained your grinning friend and you wondered how he was able to always find where you were.  
At six years old you’d befriended Ivar Lothbrok. Or rather, been forcibly joined, Aslaug had caught him trying to run you down with his wheelchair after you’d accidentally bumped into him, meaning she attempted to mend was by helping him befriend you.

When you were younger you thought the Lothbrok family might well be fairytale royals. Aslaug always looked like a fairy queen and Ivar’s brother’s were so handsome you’d blush and squirm. You grew close and had a second home in their huge up and down which you soon realised was far too big for just any family to own.  
After a year of awkward playdates, lavish gifts from Ivar with suspiciously elegant handwriting and motherly taste, the Lothbroks admitted they planned to move back to Sweden.  
You never did find out why they stayed in England. Aslaug told people that the best doctors for Ivar were close so it made no sense to move. Sigurd had a suspiciously black eye the day after the announcement and you couldn’t see Ivar for a week.

 

To say growing up with them was eventful was an understatement. The four Lothbrok's were dubbed ‘your boys’ and every day was an adventure. What with Ubbe sneaking a different girl in or out of the house, sometimes at the same time, Hvitserk’s close call with an Arson charge which was dropped when he confessed he was just trying to learn to cook while the school was closed for the holidays.  
Then there was the time Ivar’s ‘Bear brother’ visited Ubbe and Hvitserk. You stood on the back of Ivar’s wheelchair using the little fold out steps added by Ivar’s strange uncle Floki, who you’d never met, but claimed to be fond of you. Ivar rolled his eyes at the appearance of the giant brother while you stared at him with an open mouth and wondered how on earth he’d squeezed through the door.

You’d decided long ago that your favourite event was your sixteenth birthday. Aslaug insisted on throwing the most lavish party that you’d ever seen, reminding each brother that she longed for a girl and she would spoil you even if it meant they emptied the bank.  
Ivar grinned in delight at your face when you walked into the party. He insisted on being your date and even decorated his crutches himself to match your dress. You had an awkward dance with him which was ended abruptly by a man with a large beard applauding Ivar.

That was the day you met the one and only Ragnar, the always away on business father, and the person Ivar talked about non stop. You’d never realised until it was to late. That after Ragnar’s appearance all four of his sons changed. There was no more fun loving days out. They were always looking over their shoulders, rushing you place to place, keeping an eye on you, more so than normal.  
“What’re you doing?” Ivar asked as the car pulled up slowly beside you, following you as you walked.  
“Shopping.” You replied simply, smiling when he sighed and muttered to the driver who continued to keep in pace with you.

“Where?” He asked and glanced at your favourite little shops. “Come on we’ll go to the propper shops.”  
“I don't want….” You started but stopped when the driver stopped the car, took your bags and held open the door for you before you could gather your thoughts. “I’m done now.” You informed Ivar who nodded as he motioned for the driver to start the car once you’d clipped yourself in.  
“Are you sure?” He offered and you nodded, seeing that something was bothering him. After a while he looked from the window to you and smiled carefully. “Perhaps I could get you a gift to make up for your birthday?”

You frowned and recalled the birthday just gone. The Lothbrok’s had presented you with new clothes, a night out, a car and Ivar’s crowning jewel. A large cottage on the Lothbrok estate. Admittedly that had been months ago and you hadn’t been inside again.  
“You don’t like it, right?” He pressed and you winced as he gave you a look that meant he’d probably get his way.  
“Oh no, it’s lovely! The kitchen, and the huge glass windows in the living room it’s so… me.” You mumbled when he laughed victoriously.  
“That’s what I thought, which is why Ubbe, Hvitserk and Sigurd are watching over the moving company.” He smiled when you frowned then realised that Ivar, the boy who would no doubt always get his way, had moved houses for you.

 

**************************

 

By the time everyone had left and you stopped grumbling about Ivar’s habit to decide things for you, you really did enjoy the cottage. You could see the Lothbrok house and the windows had been specially chosen with tinted glass so you could enjoy the woods without being watched.  
You had so much space that you didn’t know what to do with yourself. The furniture from your old flat barely filled one room. After your second lap of the house you realised that people were out in the woods.  
Assuming it was the boys you grabbed your jacket, shoved your feet in some old boots, not bothering to fasten them and jogged over to where you could hear the voices. They must have carried and echoed because the closer you got the louder the voices became and you realised Ivar was shouting at someone.

“What’s he yelling at Sigurd for now?” you muttered. You smiled to yourself as you approached, seeing Ubbe and Hvitserk facing away from you.  
As soon as you saw the people kneeling in front of them you froze. Three people, you knew worked at the house, had guns to their heads and of all the people it was your boys. “Hur länge?” Ivar asked as he leant on his crutch and held the gun out steadily.  
There was no answer so Hvitserk kicked at the person closest to him. “Svara min bror” Ubbe demanded as Ivar started to lose his temper.  
“Hur länge!? Vad har du sagt till dem? Berätta för mig och du kan gå.” Ivar bellowed making the three figures jump.

“We won't tell you anything!” One of them shouted and Ivar raised the gun that he’d been spinning in his hands.  
“Fine by me.” He muttered and there was a short click that echoed through the air. Ubbe did the same but Hvitserk looked up as you stepped back, covering your mouth.  
“Ivar wait!” Hvitserk said but Ivar pulled the trigger and Ubbe turned and saw you too. “IVAR!” Hvitserk continued. You bolted off, two more sharp sounds echoed around, chasing you as you made it to the cottage.  
Scrambling to gather what you’d need, knowing it would take them no time to catch up with you, you rushed to the car that sat in the drive way, You shoved your things in the back and rushed round the car to open the front, freezing when a hand slapped against the door.

 

“(Y/N)...” Ubbe muttered from behind you and moved so you could turn. “We should talk.” He glanced to the road where he could hear Ivar and Hvitserk arguing, Sigurd was jogging from his look out spot, clearly knowing something was wrong.  
“Let me go.” You said firmly and Ubbe groaned as he tried to decide what to do.  
“I can’t. You were bound to find out… you can’t leave.” He said firmly. You looked at him carefully before nodding, kicking him hard so that he doubled over and lost his breath, giving you time to get into the car, lock and start it. Then it was up to Ubbe whether he was going to get run down or out the way.  
“What the hell.” You muttered to yourself as you turned out of your drive. “What the hell is going on… this is not even possible.” You mumbled and caught Ivar’s eye as you drove past them.


	2. Chapter 2

You sat with the car idling. You didn’t know what to do, where to go, or who to ask to help you. Your flat had been rented out already, although you suspected it hadn’t and would have been empty but watched by Ivar.  
A tap on the car window made you scream. A slightly amused and surprised looking Hvitserk was next to the car. “(Y/N) wait!” He yelped, yanking the door open and sitting in the car.  
“I’m not going anywhere with you!” You yelped and he held his hands up.

 

“Look. i get that it’s hard to understand what happened, you need some space and we all know Ivar’s never going to give that to you. I’ve got a flat further in the city that no one knows about I like space and I take…” He trailed off as you both glanced to the girls he’d been with. “Well i’ll stick with the space reason. But, you need somewhere you can stay.”  
You looked over at him and he gave you a look that was so sincere you nodded. He excused himself to say goodbye to the group he’d been with before heading for his car. You followed him to a highrise building and parked next to him in the garage.

“Here, I’ll help you with the stuff.” HVitserk offered even though all you’d grabbed had been your phone, laptop and the pile of clothes you’d dumped in the kitchen ready to be loaded into the dishwasher.  
You thanked him and followed him up to his flat, gawking when you realised that his penthouse ‘secret home’ was giant. “How’d no one know you bought this?” You asked as you kicked off your shoes.

“We each have our own money and a fund that’s pooled. We make a lot.” He said with a tone that told you not to ask any more than that.  
The home was huge, seeming to go on forever as you made your way through. Hvitserk vanished and you took a moment to admire the view. You could see why Hvitserk had bought the place. It was so high that you couldn’t hear anything, the busy city life was nothing more than pretty lights, almost as if you were at the heart of it while being suspended in a timeless moment.

Of course the beauty was also helped by a very Hvitserk layout and interior. Most of it was sleek and what you’d expect from someone who spent their spare time partying. Although there were little hidden rooms of colour and coziness that you couldn’t help smile at.  
“Your stuff is in the machine… Kitchen is down the steps that way, there’s a living room there and through that door to the right. If you go up the stairs there you’ll find the spare room.” He smiled and handed you the rest of your things.

He smiled as you wished him a good night. The bedroom was extravagant and you wondered what Hvitserk’s room looked like if this was just the spare room. The glass windows went to the ceiling, huge blinder controlled by buttons on the wall next to the bed hung stiffly in neat rows.  
The bed was huge and soft, comforting you, as you crawled into bed not bothering to remove your clothes as you cried yourself to sleep and let the confusion wash over you.

*********************************

You woke slowly, the sunlight seeming almost gentle as it lazily eased through the clouds. You found your clothes set on the ottoman at the foot of the bed. You smiled and dressed quickly, washing up in the bathroom before jogging down the stairs.  
Hvitserk was humming to himself as he walked through the room, stopping when he saw you. “We need to get food, I wasn’t sure if you’d want to come?” Hvitserk asked and you nodded.  
“That’d be great!” You muttered, relieved that you’d be able to buy the things you’d not grabbed.

 

“I’ll go get the car, meet me round the back.” He pointed to the little grassy patch and the car park before leaving. You glanced out the window and could tell without a doubt which car belonged to Hvitserk.  
You rushed to grab your things and meet him in the car, making a mental note of all the things you’d need to get before you startled to a stop. You could hear Ivar shouting. “She is with you! Why are you even here, this isn’t a hotel and I had Ubbe look into who owns the apartments.” Ivar shouted.  
“How do you even know she is here Ivar. This is my own home, I wanted some time away and now you’re here telling me I have (Y/N)!?” Hvitserk snapped back defensively.

You glanced around the van parked between you and the boys. Ivar snatched Hvitserk’s phone, looking for evidence that you were hidden with Hvitserk. “Ivar if she calls me i’ll let you know but she saw us shoot someone. She isn’t going to come running to one of use.”  
“She doesn’t know anyone else around here so why would she be in the area?” Ivar grumbled as Hvitserk took his phone back, stashing it in his pocket as he tried not to glance towards the building.  
“Maybe a friend from work?” Hvitserk offered as an excuse.  
Ivar scoffed and shook his head. “I had a background check run on all of her coworkers when she started, none live here.” You crept round the van, leaning on the back as you decided whether or not to go back inside.

Your heart began to pound as Ivar’s crutches tapped across the car park. Just when you thought he’d paused and seen you Hvitserk pulled up next to you. The two of you were silent all the way to the shopping centre. Once you reached it Hvitserk parked and sighed.  
“You know that we won't hurt you right?… Ivar. He keeps such a tight check on you to keep you safe.” He glanced at you when you didn’t say anything. “I wouldn’t blame you for being scared of us.”  
“I… I don’t even know, everything's so…” You tried to explain and he nodded.

“It’s ok, when Ragnar came back it took a while for it to sink in for me. We found out a lot of things and it just never went back the way it was.” Hvitserk smiled when you looked at him and nodded.  
The day went quickly, both of you enjoying walking around the centre. By the time you both finished you filled the car with bags and it was getting dark. You spent most of the time feeling like you were being watched, on edge, waiting for you to calm down but every time your mind wondered it wondered to what you’d seen the night before.

You were relieved to get to the house. Hvitserk took the food while you lugged your bags to your room and sank down onto the bed. Your phone had been abandoned in the lobby of the building and you’d been to scared to check it but now you felt brave enough to look at it. Cocooning yourself in the duvet you slowly unlocked your phone, checking every app before finally having to come to your messages.  
You jumped when Ivar sent another message as you read through. After a long while of staring at it you sighed, deciding to look for some food before you decided what to do. Hvitserk glanced up and smiled as you stopped by the door, hesitating but deciding to sit with Hvitserk.

************************

Ivar sat on the bench outside of the old Lothbrok house. He’d assumed you would have met him like he asked. Now he was set with a cigarette burning out, tears on his cheeks while thinking every car that passed could be you.  
“Still not found your pet?” Ragnar asked as he sat next to Ivar.  
“She isn’t my pet. This is the longest i’ve gone without seeing here.” Ivar muttered, glancing at Ragnar who stared across the road. “I have to find her.”

“If we don’t she might go to the cops.” Ragnar pointed out. Ivar made a face as if he hadn’t thought of that. Ragnar could see that dealing with you in the usual way would only push Ivar further from his control, which was lacking at best. “She’ll come back to you Ivar.” Ragnar said carefully.  
“Ubbe and Sigurd don’t think so. I shot someone in front of her.” Ivar muttered bluntly, wiping the tears from his cheek. Ragnar didn’t say anything, knowing he needed to make sure you were found quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

No one mentioned you to Ivar anymore. It had been a week and despite Hvitserk watching you pace his penthouse several times, fully intent on phoning Ivar, you had yet to follow through.  
Ivar’s mood deteriorated into sour, bitter anger which made everyone around him nervous. “Ivar I can’t come with you.” Ubbe sighed after a long hour of pestering.  
“What will I do? You want me to be all alone?” Ivar grumbled. Ubbe groaned and ran his hand over his face.  
“I will go.” Hvitserk sighed, seeing no end to the argument and wanted nothing more than the meeting to end.  
“After you spent so much time away from us?” Ivar asked accusingly.

“Ivar I have friends outside of this. I have been with them so don’t get angry with me for having people in my life other than you.” Hvitserk snapped, sick of Ivar’s accusations about his home.  
Ivar raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything else as he grabbed his crutches, leaving the office and heading to the elevator. “Hvitserk.” Ubbe said as Sigurd rushed off and Hvitserk began to slowly follow Ivar.  
“What?” He answered, sounding more irritated than he had meant.

“Did you find her?” Ubbe asked and Hvitserk glanced away with a sigh. “Ivar swears her phone is with you. That you seem off and I have to agree with him.”  
“What do you think I did? Kill her?” Hvitserk hissed as he scowled at Ubbe.  
“Ragnar thinks she should be. Having her around now is a distraction for Ivar, we all know that. He’d rather be with her than work. If he asked you to could you do it?” Ubbe asked, glancing behind Hvitserk as his brother shook his head and backed away.  
“No Ubbe. I couldn’t. She trusts us and we’re all the family she has left. No. How can you even think that asking me something like that would be ok?!” Hvitserk shouted and turned to leave, freezing when Ragnar smiled at him.

“Because if she tells anyone about what is happening we are ruined. All of your brothers understand. Ivar asked to see her first if we catch her.” Ragnar stepped closer to Hvitserk. “Why are you so suddenly willing to go against me, this family?”  
“Because I’m not willing to start murdering this family.” Hvitserk snapped and stormed out to the fire escape, jogging down the metal steps to his car, mind a buzz when Ivar’s driver pulled up in front of him.  
“If we don’t go now we won't drink enough to be drunk.” Ivar said as if he was bored.  
“Ivar I don’t think…” He started but Ivar cocked his head.  
“Fine we shall go to your house and have a brotherly time, if you are not able to go out.” Ivar offered, grinning when Hvitserk yielded.

 

*****************************

 

Hvitserk had never wanted to leave a bar so quickly in his life. He’d fiddled with his phone most of the night and chain smoked through all his cigarettes. “I mean. It’s not even like she’s bothered to call.”  
“Ivar she would have tried. Maybe she isn’t ready.” Hvitserk offered, frowning as a message from Bjorn flagged up.  
“Father says I am in love with a girl that is so disillusioned with me that I have to gain her affection. He’s right. She always looks so irritated when I show up.” Ivar said and Hvitserk had to stop himself from saying something he’d regret.  
“Ivar she only looks like that when you turn up to places even though she said she wanted to go alone. You’ve been with each other since primary school. Don’t you think that’s long enough to take a break from each other?” Hvitserk muttered.  
“No. I like to see her everyday. She should like seeing me everyday. I’m very nice to her!” Ivar summed up and Hvitserk rolled his eyes.  
“Ivar… You can’t expect (Y/N) to enjoy being kept like a pet.” Hvitserk adviced and shook his head when Ivar scoffed and defended his possessiveness.

 

When Ivar trailed off Hvitserk turned, stomach dropping when he saw you. The pub was close to the house and you’d been with Hvitserk twice in the last week, getting comfortable in the environment. Hvitserk cursed softly as Ivar started shouting for you.  
“Ivar! You’ll scare her off again, she saw us kill people you idiot!” Hvitserk hissed under his breath.  
Ivar used his crutches to barge through the crowd, ignoring people as he pushed through. Hvitserk hesitated, answering his phone as he hurried after the two of you. He knew you would head straight back to the apartment and he’d be done for as well as you.  
“(Y/N)!” Ivar shouted and you finally stopped. When he got close enough he leant all his weight on one arm, stroking your cheek with the back of his hand.  
“I…” You started to say but realised you couldn’t think of anything.

“Do you need a new phone?” Ivar asked and you frowned, shaking your head. “Just I assumed that you’d lost it. I won't be annoyed if you do, we can go home and borrow one from my father until I get you a new one.”  
“I have it.” You mumbled. He nodded curtly and glanced at Hvitserk who was further down the street arguing. Ivar tapped his fingers against his crutches so as to fill the awkward silence.  
“I missed you.” He muttered quietly. You were taken aback by his sincerity. Ivar showed his affection with overly showy PDA and expensive gift. “I really did.”

 

You went to hug him, missing your best friend too. Suddenly a hand was over your mouth and you were lifted off your feet. You bit down and kicked and screamed as loud and hard as you could while someone else shoved Ivar to the ground and held a gun to him.  
“Hvitserk!” You screamed. He dropped his phone and bombed up the road, his own gun held steadily until a gun cocked against the back of his head.  
“Don’t be dumb Hvitty.” Someone grunted and Hvitserk sighed.  
“Dad’s gonna kill you for this.” He snapped as he had no choice but to lower his weapon.


	4. Chapter Four

You woke with a start. Trying to think of what had happened. Ivar. he’d found you. “I missed you. I really did.” The way his voice had cracked broke you every time you played it over in your mind.  
Your hands were bound and you mouth was gagged. You could still taste the blood of whoever you’d bitten and you could feel your throat scream for water, sore from the repeated attempts to get attention each time the car had stopped.

“Told you she was just sleeping.” Someone muttered and a woman tutted. A door closed and the room was suddenly bright. Shuffling to the wall as your eyes adjusted to the light, you realised you were on a bed.  
Bjorn slowly approached you, holding his hands up when your eyes went wide and you realised you had no more space to flee. “You always reminded me of the deer my father helped me hunt when I was younger. The littlest one played coy like we wouldn’t hunt it, trying to nuzzle up with Ragnar… The biggest threat I suppose, It didn’t help it.” He glanced over his shoulder at you, puffing out a soft laugh when you looked at him with a mix of confusion and utter fear. “Out of all of us Ivar is the most dangerous. Everyone could tell the way he treats you makes you uncomfortable. But you just played along. Like it could top him from hunting you down… Don’t bite me again.”

 

He moved to untie your mouth, letting you see the deep bite mark you’d left on his hand. “What do you want?” You asked with watery tears. Bjorn gently stroked them away with his thumb and shrugged.  
“Before Lagertha and Ragnar split… I was engaged. I was so in love I didn’t realise she was finding out about my life. Things she didn’t need to know. Ragnar found out before I did and gave me a choice. I kill her or he does.” Bjorn let out a shaky breath and glanced away from you as he worked the knots on your hands and wrists.  
“The woman Hvitserk has a picture of? Three of you and Floki?” You asked. Bjorn smiled as he helped you stand and took a step back. “Why am I here?”  
“Because Ragnar wants Ivar to kill you. Ivar worships my father so blindly that he would do it.” Bjorn held you gaze as he spoke, hoping you could see how serious he was. “Hvitserk texted me yesterday afternoon. He complains about them all sometimes. He’s not like the others, family is family. No matter which business they work for. I figured we should keep you safe before Ragnar found you.”

 

You were quiet, completely still and Bjorn wondered if reaching out to comfort you would be a step too far, he had just kidnapped you, informed you that his family wanted you dead and gave no reason other than an old sop story for you to believe that he wouldn’t hurt you either.  
“Bjorn, you have a meeting.” Lagertha said as she stepped into the room. Bjorn nodded and muttered a goodbye. “That boy has the emotional understanding of a teaspoon.” Lagertha joked as she swept you up in a strong hug.  
She hushed you as you sobbed. When you finally pulled away, your headache, you couldn’t cry anymore. “I’m so confused.”  
“I know. But We will answer your questions.” Lagertha smiled as someone brought in a plate of warm food and an iced glass of water. She nodded at the woman who looked you up and down before leaving. “Excuse Astrid. She does not trust anyone.”

“I can see why.” You croaked, making her laugh. “I don’t understand why Ragnar wants me to be killed.”  
“Because when I left I gave information to the Fine Hairs. A young woman, Yidu, managed to worm her way into his life and gave up information to the police in exchange for her father and sister who had been caught. So he assumes that any woman in his son's life will do the same. Better to stop ir before it starts.” She sighed and looked at you as if she regretted many things.  
“Did Bjorn… his wife did he…?” You asked trailing off as you started to eat, feeling maybe it wasn’t your place to ask questions, seeing as they’d never been welcome before.

 

“No. Ragnar did, despite my and his uncle’s objections.” She suddenly looked furious and you took a great deal of comfort that both she and Bjorn seemed to put all their emotions out in the open for anyone to read.  
“They’re really going to try…” You trailed of again, this time unsure if you wanted to finish the sentence. She smiled as you handed her your plate, downed the water and followed her motion to the door.  
“I cannot say, Hvitserk thought so, Bjorn didn’t think it was fair to not try and protect you, not when your involvement in this is the fault of Ivar’s pigheaded selfishness.” You didn’t say anything as she led you through wide and somewhat chilly corridors, you didn’t want to admit that it hurt to have someone other than Sigurd think of Ivar like that. “I’ll show you the perimeters of the grounds, that way you can have some freedom, you should be safe here but if you wander off we can’t promise to be the first to find you.”

 

You nodded as you followed her, trying to keep track of which rooms were where. She told you all but Bjorn’s office were available at all times. That the kitchen, which had three cooks all working to feed Bjorn’s employees, were available at any time as well. She finished with the walk around the lake.  
“I can come out here?” You asked nervously and she smiled.  
“Of course. Bjorn would like you to pick out a bodyguard for if you decide to leave. He felt it would be more appropriate for you to pick.” She smiled when you nodded, settling on one of the chairs that looked over the lake and to the house.

 

*******************************

 

“I don’t know where they took her. I don’t even know who it was!” Ivar bellowed, moving out to the balcony, tossing his crutch down as he leant on the balcony.  
“Are we just ignoring Hvitserk’s secret home?” Sigurd asked as he flipped through Hvitserk’s music collection.  
“Hvitserk… You’re sure you don’t know who they were?” Ubbe asked as Ragnar paced the room.

“They had their faces covered, the car had no plates and when I went back to get the CTV they were all blank or off for that street.” Hvitserk admitted. He didn’t tell them that he’d been talking with Bjorn, that he suspected Bjorn or the Finehair’s had taken you.  
“I should have forced her to come with us.” Ivar muttered and Ragnar hummed as if he agreed.  
“We didn’t know it was going to happen. Ivar she’s been gone for weeks and you found her, you were bound to hesitate. This isn’t your fault.” Hvitserk snapped, skin crawling at the thought of what could be happening to you.

Ragnar narrowed his eyes as he watched Hvitserk but didn’t say anything. “We should meet with Bjorn, try and find out if he knows anything. Mother needs to know what’s going on. It’s only a matter of time before she stops being entertained by her grandchildren. She can barely stand Margethe. (Y/N) on the other hand, she addors.” Ubbe pointed out.  
Ragnar began to make plans, noting that Hvitserk got up and walked out to Ivar who was threading his hands through his hair. “Ivar… You can’t seriously think Ragnar is right about killing her.”

“He is. I should have been more careful.” Ivar said firmly.  
“Ivar! You can’t do that to her! We’re all she has, heck you’re the one she’s here for not us. You’d do that to her, go behind her back and trick her. If you really cared for her. You’d tell her to stay away.” Hvitserk said with disgust. Ivar’s hand continued running through his hair, tugging painfully at the ends. He didn’t know what to do.  
His life had been so easy. Go to meetings, hide some bodies, find you and hang out. Nothing else. But now he didn’t even know where you were, again. He wanted to go back to the days where you’d sit and read to him.

Hvitserk’s behaviour brough Ragnar and the brother’s into an argument. Sigurd, more curious about the house, explored, heading up to a room that was by all accounts hidden. The door neatly blended in with the wall but Sigurd drummed his fingers on the wall as he passed to look out the window, rolling his eyes when he found a gentle push revealed a whole room.  
He looked around, spotting a few things stuffed under the bed, that Hvitserk had clearly been sleeping in the bed even though everything in the room looked like products you’d buy. His foot hit something that slid under the bed. He quickly reached out and scrambled to find it.  
“Sigurd, we’re leaving!” Ragnar called up the stairs. Sigurd frowned at what he had found, shrugging as he hid it in his jacket pocket.

 

***************************

 

“Here’s the list of bodyguards that Lagertha recommends.” strid said, dropping the pile in front of you.  
“Thank you.” You said politely as she huffed and walked off.  
“Thanks. I’ll give it to her.” Bjorn muttered down the corridor. You curiously got up, assuming he was talking about you since you hadn’t moved from the table, the breakfast dishes swept away before you could offer help.  
“I’ll let you know if anything else comes up.” A familiar voice said.  
Bjorn smiled as he shut the inner door to the house. “You know curiosity will get you in more trouble.” He didn’t look at you, just held out your phone.

 

“Was that Hvitserk?” You asked quickly. Bjorn cocked his head a little as he looked you over, almost assessing you. He suddenly broke into a grin.  
“No. You know I think my brothers are more trouble for you than you are for anyone else.” He said playfully. “Anyway little deer, my mother has several boutiques that she’s shut just so you can pick out clothes safely. You can tell me your pick of the bodyguards on the way back.” He smiled brightly and nudged your cheek, hesitating as he stepped away causing his worked fingers to brush down your cheek.  
You stared down at you phone as he ordered for a car to be brought round the front of the car. You were sure you’d left it at Hvitserk’s. If Hvitserk hadn’t brought it to Bjorn, even after he admitted that Hvitserk was speaking with him, you couldn’t help but wonder who had.


	5. Chapter 5

“Bjorn.” You sighed as he kissed up your thigh. He groaned as you leant back on his desk, letting him move your dress up until he could kiss and bite at the soft skin he exposed. Just as he’d kissed his way up your thigh he heard Torvi laugh.

“Want her all you like Bjorn, she isn’t yours.” When he pulled away he sighed, looking at the heavy object in his hand. A ring, the one he had given Torvi to be exact. But this one had you name carved in it as well as a second name, each time it caught a different light the second name changed, his name, Ivar’s even Hvitserk’s. “With your record, is your bed the safest place to keep her?”  
“I’m just trying to protect her.” He said, glancing at the figure who was always out of sight, he closed his eyes when you pulled his face back between your legs.

Bjorn woke with a start, sweat covering his body as he pushed the blankets back, looking out over the garden. “Bjorn we have a meeting with the Finehairs.” Lagertha said, frowning when she saw how bother Bjorn looked.  
“Where’re we putting (Y/N)?” He asked quickly.

“Astrid will take her to the stores, she still hasn’t decided on a bodyguard.” She said sharply. He nodded, sighing as he sat up before glancing at her. “We need her Bjorn. We can’t stop Ragnar from behaving the way he does without her and you know it.” She snapped, walking to the door.  
“What is your point mother? You like having her around, Shall we just resort to keeping her captive?” He was defensive and they both knew it. Lagertha sighed as she left.

 

*******************************

 

You frowned as you walked around the store. You could see Lagertha’s taste in decor around all of her shops and you suspected she owned most of the shopping centre. This was the second time in almost two weeks that you’d started over, bought everything new like you were starting a new life.  
How Lagertha and Aslaug coped with everything you didn’t know. You saw someone lurking at the end of the isle which was odd because Lagertha had told you she’d book up all the stores. You’d gotten new electronics that couldn’t be trapped with Bjorn the day before. You received several warnings from Loki who giggled and insisted it was nice to know you were alive.

Just as you began to get worried you realised it was Sigurd. A gun cocked and you both froze. “Bjorn didn’t put me on the list of bodyguards. But I’m damn good at my job, You followed her from her home to here.”  
“Yes. To speak with my friend. She’s had a hard month is a gun really necessary?” He sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“That depends. I want to prove I’d make a great bodyguard but also I’d rather not know a girl got killed and I could have stopped it.” She smiled and looked at you. “I’m Judith by the way.”

 

“It’s ok… I know him.” You muttered. She smiled again and nodded, putting her gun into the back of her jeans and taking a few steps away but motioned that she would be nearby.  
“You know she really is a good bodyguard, Aslaug used her a few times.” Sigurd said. He grinned when you looked at her thoughtfully. “You should hire her.”  
“How do I know you’re not working together to get me for Ragnar?” You asked quickly, looking around for Astrid.  
“Well firstly her family does not get on with Ragnar. And secondly I have something important to share with you.” He smirked when you frowned and leant against the shelf next to him. “I know about your parents. I also know where you were hiding.”  
He pushed off the wall, tossed a small box at you, and walked away humming to himself. When you looked down at the box in your hands you frowned, opening it and gasping with shock.

“Well you just have all of them after you don’t you?” Judith joked as she walked over.  
“No I don’t think so, mostly Ivar… It’s a ring. It’s the same one Ragnar and Rollo give their wives and. It has mine and Hvitserk’s names on it but that wouldn’t make sense… I was only with him for a few weeks.” You stared at the box until Judith shut it and put it in her bag.  
“Let’s get you something to eat and drink, we can finish shopping after.” She said kindly, taking your arm to lead you to a cafe.


	6. Chapter 6

Lagertha had a room prepared next to yours for Judith. She was to be moved in the next day but a huge deal fell through and the entire Ironside business exploded into work and Judith’s moving was pushed the bottom of the list.  
“I’ll leave once you’re heading to bed and I know you wont be going anywhere else.” Judith said with a gentle laugh as you both lay in the grass by the lake, enjoying the sun. Your laughter attracted Astrid to the window of Bjorn’s office where she snapped the blinds shut after glowering at you.

“She doesn’t like me does she?” You asked and Judith shrugged.  
“She liked Bjorn’s wife. She loves Lagertha. She’s overly paranoid that you’re going to try and replace her or Torvi.” Judith informed you and she smiled when you snapped your book shut with a curious look.

“That’s his wife's name. Torvi?” You asked and she nodded. She shadded her eyes with one hand as you sat up and looked at her. “How do you know all that. I’ve been here for weeks and I can’t even get Bjorn to look me in the eye when we talk.”  
She laughed, he gentle laugh that made goosebumps rise on your skin. You weren’t the only person that was affected like that and it was quickly clear that Judith could seduce anyone with a simple laugh or look.

 

“It’s simple. You trick them into giving you what you want. Be firm, think it through carefully and be sure to show them how ‘greatful’ you’d be if they did it. Hint at first and that way they think it’s their idea. Portray yourself with grace and virtue and flirtatious innocence that these men ideolis. But walk with the confidence of a woman that could make the devil piss his pants.” You were both quiet as Judith finished speaking before both of you erupted into laughter.  
“I don’t think i’ll ever be that confident.” You sighed as you caught your breath and held your aching ribs.

“I said walk with the confidence. As long as they think you’re not going to be fucked with they wont do anything.” Judith assured you. Astrid strolled out of the house and rounded the lake. Judith stood to meet her and ask what she wanted while you looked out over the water and wondered if Judith’s advice would work on Ragnar. Perhaps you could convince him you were worth to much for a bullet.  
“We have to leave.” Judith grumbled and beckon you to grab your books and shoes. Astrid called after her, ordering that she keep you away from the edge of the property. Judith just gave a snide smile as a reply before pointing you to her car that was sat all the way in the drive.

 

She drove for a good twenty minutes, losing Bjorn’s unmarked tail as usual before she turned right back. “We’re not going to the park or one of the bars?” You asked and she shook her head.  
She pulled into a car park that had Kwenthrith private properties written everywhere and turned to you. “Come on, let’s go.” She smiled deviously when you followed her and after ten minutes or so you could see the sea.  
“We’re going to the beach?” You asked until she hushed you. When you followed where she was pointing you could see that you’d been wrong. It wasn’t the beach but a private dock.

 

“The woman that owned the land here used to deal with Ragnar. When she died Lagertha claimed it for Bjorn. They run an imports dock down here and control this whole shipping area.” She muttered as you both quietly walked among the trees. “The house is back up that way.”

You followed her gaze and you could make out a few trees and old fence posts that looked a little familiar. She spent the rest of the afternoon pointing out which ship was whose, how to tell the difference between Finehair, Ironside and Lothbrok boats and cars. Even how to tell who worked for who, although you decided you’d never really be able to tell unless you had Judith’s years of experience.  
“This is all so confusing. I feel like i’ve woken up in some awful day time show.” You mumbled and Judith laughed a little as she led you back to the car.  
“It’s a lot to happen isn’t it. You’ve been with Bjorn for almost a month you spent two weeks with Hvitserk and the day before that you’d found out your best friend murders for a living.” She smiled sadly and opened your door for you. “Anyone else would have given up and gone home.”

“Well I would but Ivar sold my home.” You complained. She hummed and frowned a little, looking at you curiously before you said. “And my family has been missing so long I think it’s a waste of money for Aslaug to still be looking.”  
“Well I should get you home before I’m fired.” Judith said with a warm smile as she pulled out of the car park.

 

*********************************************************

 

“Judith.” Ragnar growled out as she headed to her front door of the apartment she’d been renting while working as your bodyguard. “How is my favourite duchess?”  
“What do you want old man.” She said back, reaching for the knife that was always tucked close to her side.  
“No need for the knife Judith, I just came as a friend, on behalf of another friend.” He smiled like a hungry dog watching a dying animal and she swallowed, sure Ragnar had heard the action as she tried to keep her composure. “Your beloved.” He stated simply.

 

“Athelstan?” She said in almost a whisper. She shook her head and glared at him. “He’s not able to come here and you know that. I can’t get out of the country both, thanks to my husband. What do you really want Lothbrok?”  
“Alright. I want the girl, or I want her dead. I can give you six hours with him. Fair trade. You could even find a way to get little Alfred to see his real father.” He was mocking her now. As if he expected her to give in at the mention of the people she loved. Clearly he didn’t think much of her.

“I wont kill her.” Judith said firmly. Ragnar shrugged and looked amused as he nodded.  
“I doubt he’ll be back here again. Just give her up and you can have him, I can even get you out of the country.” Ragnar mused as he started walking towards the street.  
“The Ironside docks. Ten minutes and you can walk from the docks to the edge of the property and from there it depends what time of day you hit. The afternoon she’s always by the lake and wouldn’t take another five to grab her.” Judith sighed as she winced.  
“Twenty five minutes to get her?” He asked and she nodded. “Thank you Judith.”

 

*********************************************

 

“Ivar you are sure you want to go through with this?” Ubbe asked as he watched Ivar’s crutch wibble against the dodgy terrain.  
“I am sure. It is what we have to do.” Ivar said firmly as they finally reached the edge of the slope.  
Ubbe motioned for the men behind him to spread out while he and Ivar lay down among the trees. Ivar removed the camera that had been flung around his neck. He followed Ubbe’s direction, photographing the house, focusing on the doors and windows. They took as many photos as they could, being sure that they would help set up surveillance or a take over of the property.

 

“There she is.” Ubbe hissed and Ivar began to take pictures of you. Ubbe became impatience as Ivar insisted on taking photos, more than Ubbe thought was necessary.  
“We should go now, there is no one keeping an eye on her. Father said Judith will be back soon.” Ivar said as he pulled himself back up with his crutches.  
“You’re sure brother. Someone else could…” Ubbe muttered as he hesitantly handed Ivar a gun.  
He moved slowly towards you. For a moment he couldn’t say anything. You looked so peaceful, beautiful. You were sat on the little wooden jetty, reading, a heavy jumper over you as you face out over the river. “Tacka de jävla gudarna.” Ivar said, making you jump and drop your book.

“Ivar!” You gasped. He watched you stand and decided if he was going to approach you or not. “What’re you doing here Ivar!” You muttered, walking over to him, your head clouded with comfort as you looked at him.  
“I came for you. My mother has been searching for you and we promised to find her.” There was a tone to Ivar’s voice that made the hairs on the back of your neck prickle.  
“I… I can’t.” You said simply and let him approach you. He kissed you, hands weighing heavily on his crutches as he leant into you. He kissed you softly, deepening the kiss as one hand tangled into your hair and held you firmly.

Your breath left you as he kissed you. You’d never kissed before and it felt like Ivar was shooting static through your body. There was a sound from the house that made you break the kiss, one hand resting on Ivar’s cheek as you looked over.  
“I think I should go in. Ivar you really should go, what if Bjorn or Lagertha find out you’re here?” You said and pulled away. You rushed to the jetty to gather your things.  
“I love you (Y/N).” Ivar said. You froze, slowly turning to look at him. Before you could register the tears streaming down Ivar’s face or the fact that he had a gun pointed at you a huge crack sounded through the air and a hot pain burned against your chest as you stumbled and fell backwards into the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as the shot fired people were rushing out of the Ironside house. Ubbe had to dart across to Ivar, who’d collapsed with a regretful sob and begun clawing his way to the waters edge, hoisted him over his shoulder and abandon his crutches.

Shots fired and soon that was the only sound Ubbe could hear, other than his heavy breathing. He felt trees beside him splinter and he swore as Ivar’s limp weight made him slip, almost taking a bullet to the leg as he tried to catch his footing and clear the woods. When he got back to the van he tossed Ivar in as he scrambled to get to the drivers side.  
“Ivar! Ivar I need you to shoot.” Ubbe insisted as he tried t drive as fast as the car would let him.  
“I shot… she loves me and I… She loved me. Why else would she have kissed me. I can’t ask her I kil...” Ivar blubbered out as he thought over what was happening. What he’d done.

“Ivar we don’t have time for this, you kill people all the time, it’s what we do. Pull yourself together.” Ubbe snapped and pushed the gun into his brother’s hands.  
“How will I tell Mother?” Ivar said , holding the gun but not focusing on anything around him.  
Ubbe didn’t speak. This wasn’t like your parents ‘vanishing’. Ivar would have to explain. They would have to stop the search, with so many people involved anyone would speak up. Heck he didn’t doubt Hvitserk’s threat to turn them all in.

 

*************************************

 

Ivar stared up at the Lothbrok house from your living room. His living room. He didn’t like to think of it that way. He’d built the house for you, with rooms for him, he could be close to home and with you.  
That’s what he’d always wanted. But he wanted to lead the family and was so desperate to nurture that desire he’d forgotten about his others. He forgot how he’d felt when he danced with you, feeling embarrassed that his crutches made the dance awkward and that everyone was watching. 

Then Ragnar arrived. Mocking him. Convincing him that your friendship was a trick, a lie, a cruel illusion to break apart the Lothbrok family. A bitter Laugh escaped him as he recalled the night Ragnar had informed him, you would be the undoing of the family, he was right.  
He saw Aslaug walk past one of the windows of the Lothbrok house and his stomach turned. She would no longer talk to him. She couldn't look at him without crying, shouting about her sweet (Y/N). As if Ivar’s heart wasn’t torn apart each time he thought of you. As if she thought he could think of anything else.

 

She wasn’t the only one that had been affected. Lagertha had called out vengeance, Bjorn backing her, Hvitserk had left the day he found out the plan and not returned. Sigurd was leaving too. Though you and Sigurd were never to close he assumed his brother was fleeing while he had the chance.  
Judith was missing. Ivar assumed she was in hiding or Lagertha had killed her. Floki had been by to see Ivar, helping him move from the Lothbrok house. He hushed Ivar as he’d cried, apologising for his long absence.

Ubbe was indifferent. It shocked Ivar. After everything Ivar had done he thought this would be the worst.  
Ivar fumbled for his phone, looking through the pictures of you. He opened the messages and let out a shaky sigh at the unread notices. He let out one sob before opening the video message option.  
“(Y/N)...” He took a shaky breath and ran a hand across his face. “I’m so sorry.”

 

************************************

 

“Hey, (Y/N) it’s me. I know I sent the last one late last night but it’s been a week and I’ve been busy. I got your things sorted, Floki comes by every few days and says I should get rid of it but… I just can’t. Floki’s the only one who comes by.” He paused and let out a shaky sigh, moving through the house. “I have to go but I’ll talk again tomorrow.” Ivar sent the message, watching it load, send and join the others he’d been sending you everyday.  
Ivar glanced up as Floki let himself in. “Ivar I have gotten all the pictures of (Y/N) I could. But your Mother does not want to give you the ones she has.” Floki was reluctant to hand over the photos, knowing Ivar would put them with the horde of pictures you’d gathered.  
“Just put them with the others.” Ivar muttered, turning his attention to a video of you he’d found on his laptop.

“Ivar you need to leave the house.” Floki said firmly.  
“I did. I went to the doctors.” Ivar muttered, not looking away from the screen. Floki sighed and left the room, putting away the food he bought for Ivar.  
When Floki finally left Ivar rolled himself through the empty house to look for his phone. He opened the messages back up and sighed as he thought over what he’d talk about. He wished he could talk to you. He pressed record, not bothering to check the delivered note. Not noticing that it had changed to seen.


	8. Chapter 8

The gun shots had Bjorn on his feet and running to his gun case before Lagertha had even managed to alert the security. He rushed through the building, seeing Ivar on the floor and Ubbe grabbing at him.

"Secure everything, put us in lockdown." Bjorn snapped as he rushed out. He fired several shots at Uube, assuming Hvitserk or Sigurd would be somewhere close with you.

He continued until he reached the edge of his property, scaling the fence and watching Ubbe dump Ivar in a van.

 

"Turn back, she's not with them!" Lagertha shouted, glancing at Bjorn who nodded and started checking the edge of the woods.

Lagertha marched back to the house with Astrid and checked the security cameras. "They're down but before everyone started firing we got this."

Lagertha winced as she watched you and Ivar on the camera. She closed her eyes, remembering the attack that had taken Gyda. "Where's Bjorn?" She snapped and left Astrid to arrange for the lake to be swept.

 

"We cannot let them get away with this. After what they did to her family. We gave her a home and I wanted this to... I DIDN'T WANT HER DEAD!" Lagertha was more pent up than Bjorn had seen in a while.

"We still haven't found her in the lake and where the hell is Judith?" Bjorn added, shuffling uncomfortably.

"How did they even know there was a way into the property?" Lagertha asked and glanced around at the few people that were protecting her and Bjorn.

"We still haven't accounted for Judith." Astrid pointed out.

Lagertha nodded, waving her hand to dismiss everyone and starts watching over the rest of the footage.

 

***************************

 

"I want war!" Lagertha insisted. Bjorn, deep down, agreed but he wasn't sure if going against his father again would be the best way to morne you.

"Is that wise?" Bjorn asked and Lagertha glared at him.

"Do you know why Ragnar returned?" She asked him, nodding expectantly when he shook his head. "Because he had to cover up (Y/N)'s parents murder."

She left Bjorn shocked as she marched off, storming past Astrid who rushed to keep up with her as she got into her car. "What are you going to do?" She asked and Lagertha sighed.

 

"I have a feeling Aslaug isn't in on this. It's only fair that I give her a warning. She loved that girl."

"Why is it such a big deal, she's just a girl!" Astrid said with frustration, flinching when Lagertha slammed on the breaks.  
"That girl... she is so much like Torvi and Gyda, she was. She lost her family because of this life and she wasn't even part of it. I thought this one I could get her out, Judith would go with her, I could pay her off. I could even get Athelstan there with her." Lagertha trailed off as she started to drive again.

As soon as they approached the property guns were pointed at Lagertha. She calmly told them she wanted to talk with Aslaug. "What do you want?" She said, sitting at the head of her dining table. She glared at Margreth until she left with her children. It was no secret that Aslaug disliked her daughter in-law.

 

"I have come to tell you I intend to begin a new feud. Between myself and Ragnar, and some of your sons for the murder of (Y/N)." Lagertha said bluntly. Astrid glanced at Aslaug and saw her demeanour slip.

"Who shot her. They weren't clear but Ivar... was it Ivar?" When no one responded she sighed and shook her head. "(Y/N) was such a sweet thing, putting up with him. I told him to take care of her but he didn't listen."

"She reminded me a lot of myself, my daughter. Long before Ragnar got involved with any of this." Lagertha smiled an accepted a drink from Aslaug as she stopped pacing and returned to her seat.

 

"I ask that you do not hurt Sigurd or Hvitserk. They both left for Sweden in the early morning, before their brothers woke to go with Ragnar. They had nothing to do with this." Aslaug insisted and Lagertha nodding, moving down the table to shake her hand.

"You have my word. Bjorn's as well." There was an awkward air that hung heavily after that. Both women knowing that they were again enemies.

"Ivar is no longer under the families protection." Aslaug said as she left, no one spotted Magreth listening at the door as everyone filled out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hvitserk was silent as he listened to Ragnar's plan. He glanced at Ivar who was absorbed in the plan, listening to every detail and looking as if he was playing the outcomes in his head. Sigurd was the only one of his brothers that looked like her objected to the decision to break into Bjorn's land and kill you.

Ubbe would always keep an eye out for you and Ivar at school, Ivar claimed to love you. Even Sigurd would enter the school talent contests with you, coaching you to sing while he played. Hvitserk recalled sitting with Ubbe and Ivar to cheer you on.

 

He didn't understand how they could all be sat in the very dining room where you'd eaten with them, the room where you'd had Aslaug teach you to walk like a princess, played with them and built a fort with Ivar under the very table that now had plans of your death set over it.

"Hvitserk if you're not going to help us get out." Ragnar barked at Hvitserk when he realised he hadn't been paying attention.

 

"None of us are going to go through with this." He hissed out angrily. Sigurd hummed in agreement and Ragnar slammed a hand down on the table.

"I will not have some little girl ruin my business. She is far to distracting for Ivar!" He bellowed at Hvitserk who scoffed.

"So Ivar can't keep his mind out of the gutter and we have to kill one of our families best friends?" Hvitserk said furiously. "I'm not doing it. Ivar? You can't go through with this."

He glanced at Ivar who was tensing his jaw and staring at his hands. When he didn't respond Hvitserk sighed and stormed towards the door. Sigurd got up shortly after and followed him.

 

"Hvitserk objecting so openly to father..." Sigurd started and jumped a little when his brother turned to face him with a gloure.

"Father has always hated her because in the back of Ivar's mind he holds back, just incase she finds all this, the business, he wants her to think of him as a good man and father can do nothing with a good man." Hvitserk closed in on Sigurd who squared up incase Hvitserk really lost it. "Father wants Ivar gto be like him. A killer. He knows he can get that if Ivar kills her." He started storming outside as he shouted.

"I agree with you Hvitserk but this isn't how we help her!" Sigurd snapped, glancing around the carpark as Hvitserk headed to his car.

"Why do you even pretend to care Sigurd. The first chance you get you'll be gone." Hvitserk said bitterly as he got in and pulled off.

 

******************************************************

 

"Father needs you for the plan." Ivar said as he sat down in the booth Hvitserk had been drinking in most of the night.

"You can't be serious." Hvitserk muttered as he downed another drink and motioned for the next to be brought over.

"Father is right we cannot risk..." Ivar had to stop his eyes rolling as Hvitserk flicked his hand towards him and started shouting.

 

"Risk? Ivar risk when when you murdered her parents to stop them moving away! Risk was us chasing her off when you shot in front of her. RISK was letting Bjorn take her. Shooting her is father getting what he wants out of you. an obedient dog." Hvitserk's voice raised enough that everyone close by was staring.

"I was a child and mother let me get out of control!" Ivar said as a defence.

"Mother never once let you get out of control, you went with Floki and Ubbe to visit Bjorn and father for the holidays and he convinced you that they were abandoning you by moving away with (Y/N)" Hvitserk was growling his words out through gritted teeth and trying to ignore the desire to plant his fist in his brother's face.

 

"I only wanted to stop them getting away!" Ivar's voice had a childlike whine to it as if he didn't understand what he'd done or why it was so bad.

"Then you ask mother to talk with them, you don't take out a hit on her parents!" there was a long pause as Hvitserk contemplated leaving.

"Fine, think whatever you like but the plans are made. I'll find someone else to help." Ivar snapped out quickly as he heaved to his feet, leaning heavily on his crutches as he left.

"There is a way you could help her." A voice said on HVitserk's otherside.

 

"Uncle Athelstan?" Hvitserk muttered and glanced up at the man who smiled and handed him a glass of water.

"Sigurd plans to help me, provided I give him transport out of the country. I can make the same deal for you." He smiled and nodded when when downed the water and started following him out to a van.

"I want to be gone... I don't want to be here when it happens. I won't let them rope me into cleaning up their messes this time." Hvitserk was firm and Athelstan nodded as he handed a list of things to him.

 

"I'll need these in twenty minutes. Drop them off at Judith's." With that he teft Hvitserk standing in the street wondering where he'd get kevlar vests, unmarked bills and guns without using his own backup stock or stealing it from the family.

"I have to tell mother." Hvitserk groaned, knowing that she would help him but would finally fill her in and start a brawl within the family.


	10. Chapter 10

Ivar sat alone on the park bench that you used to sit on with him. He’d been thrown out of your house. Aslaug claimed that since she had arranged for it to be built and that it was on the border of her property it was hers. He’d never had Aslaug so furious with him that she couldn’t look at him.  
Ragnar tried to convince him he’d done the right thing. Pointing out his mistake in not getting rid of his wives and divorcing them instead. Although Ubbe grumbled that Aslaug and Lagertha had banded together when Ivar was young and cast Ragnar out together.

He snuffled and rubbed his eyes when he saw Ubbe and Floki approaching. He wanted to seem as if he didn’t care but he still didn’t sleep. “Hvitserk called.” Ubbe said as he handed Ivar a coffee, knowing his brother hadn’t slept and probably still couldn’t keep his food down. Anytime he thought of you Ivar tended to throw up. Which made Ubbe’s fear that Ragnar was breaking him even firmer.  
“What did he say?” Ivar asked quietly. He didn’t really care about Hvitserk’s whereabouts. But it would be nice to hear that he was ok.  
“He’s landed in Copenhagen. Won't tell us where he’ll end up and he’s getting rid of anyway to trace him. He called to let us know he was ok.” Ubbe said and Ivar nodded.  
“For the best. Father seems to chase us down and ruin everything.” Ivar spat out before sipping at his coffee.

“Ivar, your father…” Floki started to defend Ragnar but he couldn’t lie to the boys. Of all the things for Ragnar to do. Manipulating Ivar was still the worst and though days had past, he couldn’t find the courage to forgive or forget, or anything in between. “He made a mistake.”  
“You don’t need to be diplomatic Floki. He’s mad. A fool. Because of him he’s all we can rely on. Mother threw us out and claimed us as enemies. Only my children are safe.” Ubbe said angrily.  
“We listened to him, this is our fault.” Ivar said and frowned when Ubbe shook his head.  
“We’ll make it right. We have to try. I know one thing though.” Ubbe trailed off and tossed a pebble into the pond in front of them. “We can’t trust father anymore.” Ubbe sighed when Ivar nodded and looked bitter.

***********************************************

“Hi there. I have my boarding passes. Everything should be in order.” Hvitserk said as he handed his ticket and pass over.  
“Ok. The plane to Stockholm is gate six and should be leaving soon so you’ll have to rush.” The woman said with a smile that Hvitserk mirrored and grinned when you became flustered and fumbled as she gave his ticket back.

His phone rang and he frowned. It was new. One that Athelstan had prepared for him. He wasn’t aware anyone would have the number. “Hello?” He said wearily.  
“It’s Judith. Has everything gone to plan?” She asked curtly.  
“Yes. I said what Athelstan said I could. They have no idea where I’m going after this. You can really wipe me from the security cameras?” He asked and she scoffed.  
“Why do you boys think that women cannot do exactly what you do but better? As soon as the plane takes off you’ll be invisible. Unfollowable. Underestimate me again and I’ll kick your ass.” She warned chuckling when he hummed as if he believed that she could. “You should be able to get straight on at the gate, one of my men will take you through.  
“Why’re you doing this?” He asked and she sighed.  
“Because Hvitserk, sometimes doing the right thing doesn’t make sense.” She answered and hung up. With a shrug he headed to the right gate and as Judith had promised he was lead straight to the plane. There was one other person on board. Their head was covered with a cap and a hood pulled up covering what of their face wasn’t hidden by big sunglasses and a scarf.

“I guess we’re plane ride buddies.” Hvitserk joked and smiled as he stuffed his bag in the overhead compartment and took his seat.  
“It’s nice to see you Hvitserk.” They said and Hvitserk frowned as he looked them over.  
“We know each other?” He asked and felt his jaw drop with shock as you pushed off your hat and glasses.  
“Very well.” You said and laughed when he grabbed you and hugged you tightly.


End file.
